onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 614
Chapter 614 is called "What's Done is Done". Cover "From the Decks of the World - Vol. 2: 'Foosha Village'". The citizens of Foosha Village are seen celebrating while Mayor Woop Slap sulks and Makino cradles a baby. Quick Summary Zoro, Nami, Usopp, and Brook have tied up all the Ryugu Palace guards and King Neptune, and are now debating what their next course of action should be. The three princes arrive at what seems to be a hostage situation. Zoro negotiates with Fukaboshi, who reveals the contents of Jinbe's message to Luffy. Meanwhile, Luffy convinces Shirahoshi to go outside as it is her dream to see the Sea Forest. Long Summary The chapter starts with the Straw Hats arguing in the palace. They have successfully defeated and tied up Neptune, the Minister of the Right, the Minister of the Left, and all of the palace guards and are arguing about why things went wrong so quickly. While arguing, they realize that Luffy is nowhere to be seen. Nami goes over to one of the tied up guards and asks to not be mean as they are in a hurry and to tell her something. Usopp asks him where Luffy is, but Nami asks him where the treasury room is, much to Usopp's annoyance. Nami asks why Usopp is annoyed at her, while trying to look innocent. Usopp yells at her to use some discretion. Brook tries to cheer everyone up by starting to sing, but is quickly told to shut up by Usopp. The Minister of the Right asks Neptune if he is alright. The king replies that he hasn't been suited for fighting ever since he strained his back, realizing that he has gotten old. He then apologizes for being unprepared. The Minister of the Right then yells at the Straw Hats, saying that they won't get off easily once the princes return. He then says that the castle should have filled with water, so the pirates wouldn't stand a chance in battle, but unfortunately was drained out. The Straw Hats agree that they cannot stay on Fishman Island any longer. Zoro asks where the Thousand Sunny is, saying they should get everyone on board and head out right away. Usopp points out that the coating was taken off the ship when they went through the bubble and Nami said that the Log Pose was acting strange and had yet to lock onto another island. The Minister of the Left then tells them that they could never get to the New World with such a simple Log Pose. Nami asks him what he means and the Minister of the Left tells her that he would explain further if she untied him. Before she can answer him a loud doorbell is heard. The Minister of the Right realizes that it must be the princes. The scene changes to outside the giant bubble containing the palace. The princes are waiting on their gondola for the gate to open, finding it odd that there are no guards there. A voice comes through on an intercom, asking who it is, another voice says not to answer. More voices call out for help to the princes, while another voice tells them to be quiet. Ryuboshi realizes that something must have happened in the palace. Manboshi agrees, wondering if their father and sister are alright. Fukaboshi tells the voice on the other side of the intercom who he is, and asks him to drop down the connecting corridor and to open the main gate and royal gate to the palace. Zoro, who is the one using a Den Den Mushi to speak to the princes, asks what would happen if they did, and saying sorry as he could not let them in. Usopp can't believe what Zoro is saying, and yells at him to tell the truth. Pappug asks that he and Keimi be tied up along with everyone else, so that way they don't look like accomplices. Keimi tells Zoro she is scared. Fukaboshi asks which Straw Hat he is speaking with. Neptune yells to his son that he is "Pirate Hunter" Zori, causing Zoro to angrily correct him. Zoro tells the princes they have a lot of hostages on their side, including Neptune, and if they cared about the hostages' lives, they would make arrangements for the Straw Hats to depart quickly. He also asked them to round up the remaining crew members: a dark girl (Robin), a robot (Franky), a raccoon (Chopper), and a perverted imp (Sanji). Nami tells him to ask for one billion beli as well, causing Usopp to yell at her to stop. Brook is laughing at Sanji being called a perverted imp, saying it hit his funny bone (another bone joke). Fukaboshi goes over the basics of the demands. They let all of the Straw Hats leave as quickly as possible and the Straw Hats won't harm the hostages. One of his brothers objects, but Fukaboshi tells they have no other choice, as the corridor is the only way into the palace, as the layers of bubble surrounding the palace make any other form of entry impossible. Fukaboshi asks Zoro if he could tell him something. He did not want to tell the pirates this in such awkward circumstances, but he had a duty to Jinbe. He said he had two messages given to him directly by Jinbe that were supposed to be given to the pirates upon their arrival. The hostages murmur Jinbe's name in surprise amongst themselves. Usopp remembers Luffy saying that he was friends with Jinbe. Pappug adds that even though he is a pirate he is very well trusted on the island. Zoro tells Fukaboshi that Luffy isn't with them, but he will convey the messages to him. The messages are "Don't fight Hordy" and "I'm waiting in the Sea Forest". Zoro seemed confused by the message. Back in Coral Hill, people are gathering, talking about how the Straw Hats actually took over Ryugu Palace. Someone wondered what they were planning to do. One mermaid can't believe it, as she thought they looked nice people. Nika asked how they could do something like that. One man said that they must be the ones kidnapping mermaids and must definitely be the ones who appeared in Madame Shirley's vision, and that thing are happening just as she predicted. Someone says that two of them are in the back of the Mermaid Cafe and a police squadron went to arrest them just now. Just then, a blast is seen coming from the back of the cafe. Chopper is fighting several guards using a new technique: Kung Fu Point. Chopper, now much wider as a result of his transformation, tells the guards to move and not to disturb Sanji, as he is still recovering. He then asks what the guards meant by asking him to come to the Ryugu Palace, and if they were really there to arrest him and Sanji. Sanji walks through the rubble and says hello. Chopper tells him he cannot move around yet. Sanji asks one of the guards if the Mermaid Princess is in the Ryugu Palace. The guard says she is, but asks why Sanji wants to know. Sanji then declared he is going to the palace, even if it kills him. Chopper asked him if he understood that he would die instantly if the princess was beautiful. Back at the palace, Luffy is talking with Shirahoshi. He is trying to convince her to go outside. He says he remembered she has somewhere she wants to go, and that he would go crazy if he were shut up in a room for ten years. He tells her it would be his way of thanking her for the food. Shirahoshi argues that it would be selfish and cause trouble for people at the palace. Luffy cuts her off asking her where she wants to go. At first she is hesitant about answering, but after a couple of seconds replies that she wants to go to the Sea Forest. She then goes back to saying that it would be selfish and is only a dream and starts crying. Luffy asks her why she is crying after telling him where she wants to go. She apologizes, saying she mustered too much courage. Luffy calls her a pain, hurting her again, but quickly apologizes. They then hear a loud noise outside the tower. Luffy comments on how loud it was. Luffy asked if something was thrown at them again, saying Vander Decken was a problem. Neptune hears the sound too, and it worries him. He thinks it could be one of Decken's weapons and it came from the tower. He asked if there were guards posted by her door. He is told no, as they are all tied up with him. He then tells the Straw Hats to go make sure Shirahoshi is safe. Zoro wonders what the king is talking about. One of the guards objects, but Neptune tells him that some problems can't be avoided without sacrifices. Neptune tells them that the tower is in the northeast part of the palace. When Zoro asks why they should take orders from a hostage, Neptune snaps at him, saying that Shirahoshi is his only daughter, and due to extenuating circumstances is being targeted for her life. If anything happened to her while he is incapacitated, he would chase them to the ends of the ocean. Brook realizes that the daughter he is talking about must be the Mermaid Princess. He says that he will hurry to her, and asks if it is okay to ask to see her panties. The Minister of the Left is then scared for the princess' safety from Brook. The Minister of the Right asks Brook to take him along, leaving him tied up. Shirahoshi's tower is under his jurisdiction in the palace, and he wouldn't be able to take it if something happened to her. Brook slings him over his shoulder, asking the minister if he is a fan too (refering to the princess' panties), to which the Minister of the Right replies not to be ridiculous. The Minister of the Left is furious, as Brook jokes that he will be going in front of Sanji. The scene changes back to Luffy and Shirahoshi, who is telling the pirate how she has always wanted to go to the Sea Forest for ten years but was warned that it was dangerous to leave the tower, which scared her into staying. She then asks Luffy if he really will take her out and protect her, to which he replies yes. She then starts crying. Luffy tells her that if she cries, he won't take her out and she will have to take him out since he cannot swim. She apologizes, saying she is just so happy. Luffy calls her a crybaby and a weakling. Luffy then says that she is too big to go out normally, but that he has a plan for sneaking her out. As Brook and the Minister of the Right get near the tower, they see what was making the noise. The minister was surprised that it wasn't weapons hitting the wall. The sound came from human pirates crashing against the outside wall of the tower. He calls it insane and inhumane, calling out Vander Decken IX. They then see the pirates beginning to stand up. The minister realizes the severe implications of pirates entering the supposedly impenetrable palace. He then realizes that it is meant to be a surprise attack and that the king is in danger, as well as the princess. In Shirahoshi's room, Luffy thinks it is safe to go as he doesn't hear anything outside and tells Shirahoshi, again calling her weakling. He tells Megalo he is counting on him. Megalo barrels through the tower's double doors, revealing that the princess is hidden away in Megalo's mouth with Luffy riding on his head in a flutterkick coating while shouting that they are going to the Sea Forest, taking out several of the invading pirates as a result. The chapter ends with Brook and the Minister of the Right being completely shocked to see Megalo and Luffy. Quick Reference Chapter Notes * The citizens of Foosha Village are seen for the first time after the timeskip. * King Neptune, the Left and Right Ministers, and the royal guards were defeated, tied up, and unintentionally taken as hostages by the Straw Hats. * The Straw Hat Pirates also unintentionally take over the Ryugu Palace. * Usopp reveals that they were trying to intimidate the guards and then run away. * Apparently, something other than a Log Pose is necessary to navigate to and in the New World. * Zoro's bounty is revealed to have increased to 160,000,000. * The Ryugu Palace is revealed to be surrounded by layers of impenetrable bubbles. * Jinbe's messages are "Don't fight Hordy" and "I'm waiting in the Sea Forest". * Chopper transforms into a new point: Kung Fu Point. * Sanji resolves to see the Mermaid Princess. * Vander Decken IX launches an invasion of the palace by throwing human pirates. * Shirahoshi leaves the tower for the first time in a decade hiding in Megalo's mouth. Characters Attacks *Chopper **Kung Fu Point (first time) Trivia *The way Luffy treats Shirahoshi in this chapter is similar to how Ace treated Luffy during their childhood. (i.e Luffy calls Shirahoshi a weakling and tells her not to cry.) Arc Navigation